Demonic Heritage
by sakurayuri89
Summary: All of this started when a witch cursed a child all because she had not been invited by her one and only son. After Ciel's twentieth birthday, Ciel changed into something Sebastian would never thought would come to pass. Sebastian also never thought Ciel was a higher rank than him, a Crowned Prince of Hell. Both bound for eternity, Ciel has marked him as his bride!


I would like to acknowledge Yana Toboso for her Black Butler series (manga/anime) and I do not own it. Thank you to my BETA reader for beta-ed and give my plot a bit steadier.

BETA: Mina Kye

Prologue

Once upon a time there was a family; Phantomhive that was rich and famous at that time. This family was envied by many and respected aristocrat at the same time. One day, the mistress in the house gave birth to a boy, a beautiful boy. They had a party to celebrate the boy's birthday. They invited all of the people in the city, but unfortunately only one woman at the end of the city had not been invited. It was because that woman was a witch and she had an affair to the previous head of that family. Little did they know that the witch held a greater secret, one that would certainly shock them.

"What do we name him, Vincent?" the mistress asked her husband, smiling gently.

He looked about the celebration as he thought for a moment. But before he had a chance to say anything, the witch suddenly appeared in front of them.

"I believe his name would be Ciel…" She drawled out in an icy tone as she looked from the boy to the couple. "Why did you not invite me, my dear?" a hint of anger in her voice as she spoke to the head of the household along with his mistress.

Both of them gasped to see the witch in front of them, how did she get in and correctly guess the baby's name, they didn't know. The mistress tries to pull the baby near to her bosom, but instead the witch made her stop her movement. Vincent was afraid if the witch will do anything to his family.

"Someone like you shouldn't have been invited here. You will bring a bad omen to us!" Vincent said angrily. The mistress beside him was silent for she was afraid of the witch.

Her eyes turned even icier with anger and pain. "For you not inviting me, I curse your son that on his twentieth birthday, he will fall in love with a man and never to continue this family line!" She then stormed out of the party, leaving Ciel's parents and guests in shock.

She was angry that she was not invited by her one and only son!

X-X-X

On the child's thirteenth birthday, Ciel's parents died in a fire, making him on that day swear to find the culprits that destroyed his family.

He would avenge his family!

Midnight blue hair, with most stunning, shocked, sapphire orbs watching his manor burn in a red blazing fire that were engulfing his parents together. The sapphire orbs turned to glowing red orbs that contrasting their original colour, determined to avenge his parents' deaths.

He remembers what his parents told him about his curse before they had been murdered. He knows what his condition was, he is a demon. He knows it and conceals his demonic side so that his parents would not worry about him. He needs a strategy. He needs someone to do his bidding, no, a demon at his disposal to be exact. In order to avenge his parents, he first would be summoning a demon to do carry out his plans. He needs to maintain his innocent nature in front of the people now that he becomes the family head.

X-X-X

"Are you the one who summoned me, human?" an echoing voice spoke, suddenly startling Ciel.

A raven was seen in the circle he made and then for a split second, the raven the transformed into a shadowy figure.

Ciel observed the figure quietly as he recovered. "Yes. I would like to avenge my parents."

"My…my…" The figure spoke, subtle amusement laced in his voice. "What a delicious soul in front of me. A child, no less to summon me here..." His tone was appreciative of the boy's appearance. "Who are you, hmm?" He asked.

"…" no answer comes from the boy.

"Alright… I will help you, but in return I want your soul." The figure said after he did not get the answer from the boy.

"Deal." Ciel said without hesitation, only thinking of his revenge.

"What do you want me to be?" the figure asked.

"Be my butler…" Ciel said before he engulfed with dizziness since his blood was used in the summoning.

"Yes, master." The shadowy figure then slowly changed into man, black haired and beautiful blood red orbs on his features. He then swept up the unconscious bluenette and took him into his bedroom.

"Remember, call me Sebastian." He whispered to the unconscious form. "Sebastian Michaelis…" the echoing voice then changed into a silky voice of a human.


End file.
